


Warmth

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Not Smut But Also Kinda Smut A Bit, Tsugu Touches A Boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: It is very warm in Tsugumi Hazawa's room.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 62





	Warmth

“Sayo-san…”

“Ah… Ha- Tsugumi-san…” Sayo breathed, still barely able to talk even after Tsugumi’s tongue left her mouth. She burned hotter than ever at the sight of heavy-lidded hazel eyes, impossibly loving, boring into her, and she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in them but her body had instead decided to become hyper-aware of every sensation bombarding it, the springs of the mattress pushing against her back, Tsugumi’s hips resting just over her waist, careful not to put her full weight down, and the pressure slowly leaving her shoulders… the hand dancing across her jawline, down to her collarbone…

“Tsugumi-san…?!”

“Can I?” She pinched the top button of Sayo’s shirt, stopping just short of pushing it open.

“I… well, I mean, if… that’s what, I mean, well… I suppose you could, if… well… but…” Eventually she gave up, and just nodded. Tsugumi giggled, rewarding her with a swift kiss on the lips as she pushed that first button all the way open.

Another kiss, right where the button was. Sayo whined pathetically, and Tsugumi moved down to the next button, planting a kiss on the skin underneath that too, pushing Sayo’s heart rate up as she kissed her way down her body until her shirt was fully open, exposing that light but annoyingly visible, aggravatingly persistent hair, ill-defined abdomen that existed in some strange, doubtlessly unappealing limbo between defined and soft and why was Tsugumi still looking at her and why was she looking at her  _ like that? _

“Sorry…” she muttered.

Tsugumi leaned down, kissed her on the lips once more, deeply, passionately. “I love you.”

“Ah.” was all Sayo could say in response. Of course she did. Obviously. You’d think she would have figured that out by now.

Tsugumi laughed, and held her close, pressing her lips against Sayo’s neck. Sayo hugged her back, leaning her head against Tsugumi’s. It was nice, just laying there, warmth shared between them, soft kisses on her neck, Tsugumi’s hand gently brushing up and down her body and

Tsugumi’s hand was on her breast.

“Tsugumi-san!?”

“Hm?” Tsugumi lifted her head. “Oh… um… is that not…?”

“It’s fine.” Sayo said hurriedly. It was  _ extremely _ hot in here all of a sudden.

Tsugumi smiled and lay her head to rest once more, her hand continuing to explore Sayo’s body independently… albeit now with a noticeable focus on her chest. More than that, a noticeably  _ increasing _ focus on her chest. She quickly gave up all pretenses entirely, her hand focusing exclusively on caressing Sayo’s left boob through her bra.

Sayo herself, meanwhile, was desperately attempting to undergo petrification, anything to stop her from saying or doing anything completely stupid.

“Tsugumi-san…”

“Yes, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi smiled sweetly, as though nothing out of the ordinary were occurring.

“Ah… well… I was thinking…”

“Mhm?”

“Um… if you like… you could…”

“I could…?”

“...ahn… um… take off… my bra…?”

_ So much for petrification. _

Tsugumi giggled as she lifted herself up above Sayo, hand sneaking behind her back, Sayo arching her back slightly to allow easier access. After a long moment of awkward fumbling, during which Sayo became convinced that someone must have turned the thermostat up  _ way _ too high for this time of year, Tsugumi pulled away, bra in hand, fully revealing Sayo’s naked chest. Sayo made a token effort to cover up, but her arms were quickly pulled away, Tsugumi humming appreciatively at the sight beneath her. She squeezed Sayo’s hands, a gesture of reassurance, before she began to journey down her arms, feeling her biceps up a little before arriving at their destination.

Some small part of Sayo recognised that Tsugumi’s cool façade was swiftly crumbling, but the larger part of her was more occupied with the absurd heat and also more importantly the feeling of Tsugumi Hazawa’s hands massaging her boobs. They were… more sensitive than she remembered, and Tsugumi more dextrous...

“Tsugumi…  _ san…! _ ”

“Sayo-san…”

Tsugumi lowered herself back down

_ why is she doing that _

and firmly planted her lips on the centre of Sayo’s chest.

_ oh okay _

She tweaked Sayo’s right nipple with her thumb before removing her hand

_ wait what _

and beginning to kiss her way up Sayo’s breast,

_ WAIT WHAT _

lapping at her nipple lovingly for the briefest moment

_ why is it so damn hot in here anyway _

before placing her lips around it and

* * *

“...yo-san…”

“Hnnh…”

“...Sayo-san…”

Sayo’s eyes creaked open, light assaulting them with the same amount of regard Hina seemed to have, coming to wake her up without being asked. “...another dream…”

“...Sayo-san?”

...That wasn’t Hina’s voice.

And this wasn’t Sayo’s room.

That was Tsugumi Hazawa’s voice and this was Tsugumi Hazawa’s room.

“Tsugumi-san.” Sayo said dumbly, suddenly fully awake.

“Good evening.” Tsugumi said, smiling angelically down at her as she stroked her forehead.

“...What… happened…?” Sayo asked apprehensively.

“...You fainted.” Tsugumi answered, suddenly blushing rather prominently.

“Fainted? I… why?”

“Ah! Well, um… the thermostat was maybe set a bit too high, and… um…” she swallowed. “Probably just that, I think.” She was very clearly not telling the whole truth, and the hazy memories beginning to dawn on Sayo corroborated that.

“No… there was… we… you…”

“... _ I sucked on your boob and you fainted instantly! _ ”

Several eternities passed as Tsugumi’s confession roiled, snaked through Sayo’s mind like some great, terrible serpent whispering dark secrets in her ear.

“...I see.” said Sayo’s mouth.

“ _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ ” said Sayo’s brain.

“Well, I’ve obviously embarrassed myself. I should leave.” She cast the blanket aside and stood, striding purposefully past Tsugumi to the door, her hand on the knob when suddenly there were arms around her shoulders.

“ _ Wait! _ ”

“Tsugumi-san… I appreciate this, but I am afraid I simply cannot permit myself to remain in your presence after such an acutely disappointing act-”

“You’re still not wearing a shirt!”

Sayo blinked, looked down. Sure enough, she was still naked from the waist up. “...Huh.” she said, before returning to the bed and completely burying herself beneath the blankets, creating a perfect world in which she could not be perceived.

“Sayo-san…?” she heard from outside her den. She elected not to answer.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed…”

Continued silence, and a continued desire to cease existing. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could learn how to teleport. Into a volcano.

“I’m coming in.”

“noooooooooooooooooooo” she protested weakly, incapable of making any real effort to prevent Tsugumi from joining her beneath the blankets. Arms around her, which she found she had no will to shirk off.

“I love you, Sayo-san.”

If there was one thing Sayo had learned, it was that, despite her best efforts, there was simply no arguing with that.

“I love you too, Tsugumi-san. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“But I must. I must have… rather ruined your plans for the evening.”

“It’s fine.” Tsugumi said, kissing the nape of Sayo’s neck. “This is fine too.”

Sayo rested her hand on Tsugumi’s, and sighed, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> the dumbest part is that this isn't even their first time


End file.
